My Jolly Sailor Bold
by ThePearBear
Summary: Mother once said humans, as a rule, are bad. But there are a few who are the exceptions, My father and brother and the Turners are good examples. I desire something more, something like what Mother and Father have, or Elizabeth and Will.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: How many damn times do I have to torture myself by reminding others I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean? Till I'm done with this story, I suppose... But I do own Lily, Alice, James and Natalina and any other characters I come up with along the way. They are all OC's, but this fan fiction will revolve around the canon Syrena and Philip. Just cause it's not in Syrena's POV all the time doesn't mean it doesn't use her as a main point.**

**AN: Geezus, I was not expecting that many to actually like the crap I come up with. Anyway, just a few tid bits for you all to know. I don't have any experience with the opposite sex, thus I am still a bumbling virgin who flirts and jokes but in reality doesn't do jack shit. However, I know what I know because I have plenty of not-virgin friends who insist on telling me every single detail of their sex lives, especially the act itself. If you've got a problem with the lemons I write then I'll find more information on how to write one you consider good. I know some people are really picky about this sort of thing, so don't get pissy because I'm writing citrus and still a virgin. But now that all the personal stuff is outta the way, I can focus on the story itself. That tid-bit at the end of My Mistake was only an introduction, a flash back if you will. This story will take place in Natalina's future, when she's like 18 or 19. No she doesn't have a crush on William Turner Jr, yet. Other than the already obvious things in the movies, there will be no magic spells or corny shit like that. By this time Syrena has shared some blood with Philip, making him very much like herself. She also learned, that her human children will live much much longer than the average human, like a couple millennium. Syrena has birthed only four children, as she matured enough to be able to control her times of "heat." She has three girls, mermaids like herself, and one boy. Philip and Syrena don't look like they aged a day, and Philip still can't drown. I will alternate between Syrena's POV and Natalina's, per chapter. I think that's more than enough information for you all to feed on.**

_**Natalina's POV:**_

Feet pounding against the grass, the slight whistle of wind in my ears, long dark hair flying out behind me, I shed my dress like a second skin and leap. Falling, falling, falling then impact. I feel my legs form into a tail and I burst from the water with a joyous cry. Oh how I love the ocean, I feel so at home under the sea. I relax on my back, breasts exposed to the sky above, floating on the surface with my eyes shut. "Natalina-!" I hear my mother's worried voice, her accent thickening with fear. "I'm down here, Mother" I call breathlessly. Not opening my eyes, I hear a faint rustle then a the sound of someone's feet leaving the ground. Opening my eyes, I see my mother's naked form falling from the cliff, much like myself moments ago. Sighing, blissful, I close my eyes again. Mother is soon at my side, combing through my hair with her gentle hands. "I should have known you'd be down here..." she murmured, pulling me to the shallows so I may rest against her, much like I did when I was young. I open my eyes to see her familiar brown staring at me lovingly. "Mother... you think he's okay out there?" I ask quietly. "I'm sure Will is fine, he's just as capable as you with weapons" Mother responds automatically, it's been sort of a routine between us. I would ask the same question and she would respond the same way.

I wonder about my little sisters, Lily and Alice. I question my mother about the darlings. "They'll be down with your father as soon as he finishes their lesson." Mother smiles, thinking about her husband. I envy her slightly, she has my father while I must wait for my best friend to return.

It's been four months, since Will and his father left to go somewhere. Elizabeth comes over often, she and Mother are very close friends. Soon after they left, Elizabeth found out she was pregnant and was distraught. She stayed over at our home for many nights before she seemed to calm down. Apparently, William wasn't around for her first pregnancy either. He was forced to captain a ship for ten years until he could return to her... for some reason that sounded familiar. Ten years..? Like the stories of _The Flying Dutchman_, like Davy Jones. I suppose it was just coincidence.

But it has been four months, to the day actually, since Will sr. and Will jr. departed from the port. It is the first time, I think, since we met that we've been separated for more than a night or two. For that, I am bitter. He was the human I desired when I was a child, the friend I longed for. But he said he would come back, he said he would. And I trust him.

I beat him many times since that day on the cliff, I always win. But I think he holds back, because I'm a girl. I don't see my father doing that to my mother, or his father to his mother, and it baffles me constantly. Perhaps it's because we weren't married, I used to muse. So when I was eleven and he was twelve, I asked him if he was going to marry me before we were equal. Will blushed and shrugged, his thing for when he's not sure or feeling cornered, but didn't answer me. It frustrated me to no end, and still does. He's so chivalrous, kind and considerate, but _honestly_. We're nineteen and twenty, respectively of course, and I can take a hit!

Of course, it doesn't help the rumors in town when we walk together in public, my hand on his arm. They all suspect we are to be married or something. It's just something he does to be a gentleman, like taking my things so I don't have to carry them, or walking me home in the dark. As sweet as it is, I want to be his equal, and not some flimsy girl who he can wait on hand and foot. I want to fight beside him, not cower in the corner as he takes on all my enemies.

Coming to the subject of enemies, Will seems to get into fights with potential suitors... almost as much as James, and he's fourteen! The boys I grew up with who pulled on my dress and at my hair now flock to me with presents and sweet words. I ignore them of course, but some try to get me alone and force me into submission. That never works, as I always have them at sword or gun point.

Speaking of my brother, I can hear the little bugger! "James, stop trying to sneak up on us, come down here" My mother beat me to it, she always does. "Linaa! Mommy!" the fourteen year old boy launched himself at us. Mother released me briefly to steady him, her tail curling slightly. Mother didn't look a day older, she looks the same as she always has, apart from getting a bit taller and more mature. James, on the other hand, hasn't matured at all. He hates the dark, I often awake at night to find him crawling into my bed to snuggle, he still sucks his thumb when he's scared, and he still clings to Mother's, and my, dress when he's nervous. I love him dearly, but for goodness sake, he should grow up a little!

"Lina...?" James mutters, but I shake my head. I know what he was going to ask. He knows I leave the port every day to search for any sign of Will's ship. I've done this for a month now, and I've seen no sign of him. He sighs, and snuggles closer to Mother and I. Perhaps tomorrow... My eyes flutter shut as mother starts to sing, "_My heart is pierced by cupid... I distain all glittering gold, there is nothing that can console me, but my Jolly Sailor Bold..._"

Nothing is more true, I suppose... I have been offered gold and riches by the men in town, but nothing can sway me from My Jolly Sailor Bold, where ever he may be.

**AN: Okay.. If I were to continue this, as I can very well leave it off here, what do you think of the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Wish I did, fo sho, but I don't so whatever. **

**AN: Sorry for being gone for so long, I know what it's like when good stories are rarely updated and you feel impatient for the next chapter. However, I'm in a play for my school and that sucks up a mega ton of my time. That and I'm taking a bunch of theatre/choir classes that require me to learn how to read and write music... - *rage face* I will attempt to update four times a month, starting now.**

_** Syrena's POV:**_

If only. That is the only thing I wonder about now. Natalina is nineteen, the cusp of womanhood, if I may, and she has experienced so much in that time. Her younger sisters, Lily and Alice, are nine and just as capable as she was, yet, it was somewhat different. Natalina had the taste of freedom, back in White Cap Bay, her birth place and mine. Her sisters were born at our home, and seem more civilized than she. Alice spends all her time under the old tree on the cliff, weaving flower crowns and day dreaming of stories and lands far far away. Lily loves her rules and her books, never mind that she can fight better than most boys at Will's age. Ahh, William Turner Jr. The boy who unknowingly to both parties stole Natalina's affections. The son of pirates, the son of the former captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ and the Pirate King.

Oh yes, I know about Will Sr. and Elizabeth's past. As a mermaid, a siren to the Sea Goddess herself, I knew who Will used to be, thus it was only easy to discover who Elizabeth was. Word in the ocean travels fast and when Davy Jones entered his locker... well, everyone knew.

I explained to them what and who I was, revealing that I knew exactly who they were. Clearly they weren't expecting that as I soon was blocking a knife to my throat via Elizabeth. Philip and Will launched to a heated discussion, soon coming to the conclusion that we women were insane. Elizabeth had calmed down at this point, however she refused to touch myself or my little daughters. She then went to get up, to retrieve her son and make sure Natalina hadn't eaten him. I assured her my daughter would do no such thing... infront of James. That made the Pirate King crack a smile, and the tension that I created was released.

Once our discussion was over, I made amends with Elizabeth and we were on our way to becoming fast friends. We both shared our distain for a certain dread-locked pirate who had no sense of boundaries. Will and Philip were discussing their training methods of various weapons and what they were teaching their children.

I thread Natalina's soft brown locks between my fingers, humming softly. James is making a sand castle on the small private beach. I sense someone coming and lift my head to look at the path, where Philip was being dragged by a blonde and a red-head. Apparently, Philip's mother was a red-head, which made sense, as my father was a blonde according to Tamara so the possibility of having a red-headed child like Lily was plausible.

"Mother!" Alice, my dreamy little blonde, bounced over to me. She stripped out of her dress and dove into the water to join myself and Natalina. Lily was more careful, but soon followed, green eyes gleaming. I'll never know why I was blessed with my beautiful children and wonderful husband.

Speaking of Philip, my drop dead gorgeous man was helping James build sand castles and make mud pies. I swear that fourteen year old acts like he's twelve. But I love him all the same, despite his jokes and pranks.

My beautiful family, where would I be without them?


End file.
